


Three-day Journey

by PancakeHeart



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: ...I like cliches okay?, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Comedy, Headcanon that Isaac is really fidgetty when he's nervous, I Tried, I'm so scared I didn't portray Isabel good but whatevs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHeart/pseuds/PancakeHeart
Summary: For maxaac week's third day prompt:AU day.





	Three-day Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to [this Tumblr post](http://punkwixes.tumblr.com/post/118163490898/okay-but-why-arent-you-writing-road-trip-aus) for actually helping me think about some scenes to add to this fanfiction.
> 
> Btw, I've never been on a road trip so I apologise in advance for anything that seems out of place.

_“Max, last summer if you weren't out in your part-time jobs you were locked inside your house. Don't you think this year is a good time for a change, kiddo?”_ As much as Max appreciated the phone calls his father made every now and then, this one was getting pretty long.

“Dad, I'm twenty years old. The only change I want is for you to stop calling me kiddo” The snort that came from Ed made Max turn his face to the kitchen where his roommate was, glaring even though the blonde couldn't see him.

_“C'mon Max. You're young and full of energy! There might be something for you to do during the summer!”_ He understood his concern but there wasn't much Max could do about it since he wasn't actually thinking about trying to "fix" his summer schedule. His concern right now was to find a proper job, not to have fun, whether his dad liked it or not.

A knock on the door echoed through the house and Max looked at the door as Ed poked out his head from the kitchen entrance to do the same but turned to Max as if to communicate that he wasn't going to make any move to open it. _'You're literally two feet away from the door'_ Max thought while Ed grinned and got back to the kitchen without saying anything.  
Max sighed and got up from the sofa “Dad, I have to hung up! We'll talk later.” And with an _“Okay! Think about what a said, and take care!”_ from his father he pressed the 'end call' button on his phone.

Another series of knocks were given and Max walked towards the door, glaring at Ed in the process. His friend completely disregarded him and kept making a sandwich in the kitchen counter.  
Max opened the door and his eyes widened for a split second at the unexpected visitor.

“Hey, Isaac” He said as he saw the ginger wave at him. Max got some room for the other to walk inside the house.

“Hi, Ed” said Isaac while walking past the kitchen.

“Hey, dude! Want a sandwich?” Said Ed while pointing at his creation. Bread, mustard, tomato, ham and left over from the burger they had last night. He liked to call it The Sandwurger... Or Burwich. He still wasn't sure.

Isaac tried to repress his grimace while watching Ed's meal. “No... Thank you, though.”

“By the way, you were right! That vegan bread thing isn't that bad! Besides, Max makes us buy it always just in case you come ove-“

“Ed, make a sandwich for me too!” Max said more loudly than he wanted to. He was suddenly really hungry.

“What? You aren't a visitor! Make your own!” Said the blonde as he passed through the two boys towards his room, taking a bite of his sandwich with a grin.

Once Ed closed the door to his bedroom, Isaac walked past the living room to look out the window. “I actually came to ask you a favour...”

“Mhm?” Max leaned on the wall beside Isaac.

“Are you planning on using your car for anything this summer?” Isaac asked pointing with his finger to the black car parked in front of the apartment.

“Scrapdragon? No, not really.” Last summer he didn't really use it at all. Only to turn it on to make sure the motor was alright.

Isaac snorted at the name “Did you really name it that?”

“What? It sounds cool.” He said avoiding the other's amused stare while looking at the road that could be seen through the window. “Why do you need it anyway”

“I'm planning on making a road trip” Max quickly turned his head to look at his friend with surprise.

“A road trip?! All by yourself?”

“Well... That's the plan, yeah.”

“Where do you even plan to go?”

“I don't know exactly where to head out to. The plan was to see some sights, take pictures... Simple stuff.”

Max snorted “That sounds really lame if you ask me.”

Isaac huffed, giving Max a side glance “Shut up, Max. What are you even planning to do this summer?”

Max scratched the back of his neck and looked away from the other's gaze “...I'll stay at home... Probably visit my dad and Zoey...” Though, he would only hear more motivating quotes about living life from his dad if he did.

Silence filled the room and Ed's bedroom's door creaked to reveal the blonde, who walked past the two and headed to the kitchen. “Why don't you go visit Isabel's restaurant? I'm sure she would be happy and she does say that the Old Man makes the best curry.” He said, not even trying to hide that he was eavesdropping.

The idea of visiting their childhood friend sounded great but... “That's really far away, Ed. I don't think I can go there on my own.”

“Why don't you go with Max?” Ed asked while raising an eyebrow and shrugging as if it was an obvious choice.

“What?” They both asked at the same time.

“Since your dad has been asking you for the past two weeks to do something during the summer, don't you think this would satisfy him?” Ed entered the kitchen and got out sipping from a glass of water.

“Ed, I don't have the time for that. It takes _days_ to get there.”

“You know the saying: _a rolling stone gathers no moss_?” He didn't wait for Max to reply and continued. “Well, you're the stone. But in this case there's too much frickin' moss around you. I think it's time for you to start rolling a little.” And just like that he entered his bedroom again... Only to open it again and poke his head out. “Besides, do you trust Isaac to be alone with your car for an indefinite time?”  
Max opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and put his hand in his mouth with a thoughtful expression.

Isaac raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms turning his head to Max, then to Ed, and decided to land his gaze on the brunet, who still looked deep in thought. “Seriously? I would take care of it!”  
To Isaac's dismay, Max only lifted his gaze from the floor to look at Isaac and squinted his eyes as if he was thinking really hard, Isaac met his unconvinced stare with an irritated one and started to tap his foot on the floor to express his displeasure.  
Ed seemed to have gotten bored of it since he heard the sound of his bedroom door close after some time.

Isaac frowned and huffed. “Max, this is getting ridiculous. Just tell me if I can borrow your car or if I should spend a lot of money in a rented one for a three-day trip.”

“Three da-?! Didn't you just say that you weren't going to visit Isabel?”

“Three days full of adventure sounds like something that would be worth this half and hour long "gaze battle" that we just had.”

“God, it was just five seconds, you drama queen. And did you just call it "gaze battle"?” Max said amused.

“You called your car Scrapdragon.”

“And Ed calls his sandwiches different names all the time and I don't see you telling him anything.”

“That's because Ed deserves to enjoy the things he likes.”

“And I don't?”

“No, 'cause you're a big jerk.” Isaac pretended to be irritated by averting his eyes from the other's gaze and Max grinned hitting him gently with his elbow.

“You wound me. Also, you do know you're asking _me_ to lend you _my_ car, right?”

Isaac just stared at Max with expectating eyes, and Max imitated him just to get on his nerves. He laughed when Isaac groaned and looked away.  
“No! We are not doing this again. Just tell me yes or no!”

Max scratched the back of his neck and looked at his car while thinking in the past week. It was already the beginning of summer and he hadn't done anything. Maybe, just maybe this would be good for him? Besides, it wasn't like Isaac was bad company.  
The brunet sighed and crossed his arms. “Ed had a point, I'll let you borrow my car if I go with you”

“Are you okay with being on a long road trip with me?” Isaac asked widening his eyes.

“Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?”

“Well, it's your car what we are using.”

“And it's your road trip that we are doing.” He replied shrugging.

Isaac looked at his feet and exhaled from his nose while shaking his head. He turned his heads to look at Max and elevated his hand for the other to shake. “It's _our_ road trip now.”

The brunet looked down at Isaac's hand and then looked at the other's face with a grin. “Really? What are we, anime characters?”

Isaac let his hand fall to his side like a dead weight. “You're impossible.”

“I get that a lot, from you specifically.”

The ginger smiled and shook his head. “Anyway, I was planning to get going around 9 AM. Is that okay with you?”

Max hunched his back exaggeratedly. “...Why so early?”

He shrugged smiling sympathetically “I don't like to wake up early either but it's better if we start all this in the morning.”

“I'll _try_ to wake up then.”

Isaac frowned. “Max.”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “Alright. Alarm clock it is!” He said waving his hands pretending to be enthusiastic.

* * *

 

_First day._

 

Isaac knocked on the door and it was opened, revealing Max who was holding his cellphone with one hand and waved at Isaac with the other while signalling him to come inside.

“Okay... Yeah, got it.” The brunet was saying short answers and nodding even though the person behind the phone couldn't see him. If Isaac focused enough he could hear Max's dad talking non-stop.

_“And don't forget to always check the fuel gauge! You don't want to get stuck in the middle of the road!”_

“I know, dad. Don't worry. Hey, Isaac's already here. I should hang up.”

_“Alright! Remember to always be careful and have fun, Max! We love you and Zoey says to take care!”_ Max smiled when he heard a faint _"No, I didn't!_ in the background.

“Please, send my regards to my dear sister too.” He said slightly louder sarcastically hoping his sister heard him on the other side of the line. She probably did since he heard a loud _“Hah!”_ in the distance. He snorted. “Alright. Bye, dad. Take care.” Max hung up smiling and turned to Isaac, who was leaning on the wall.  
“I was actually going to have breakfast.” Max said while walking towards the kitchen, taking two slices of bread from the loaf and putting them inside the toaster and took the coffee maker, pouring the drink in a mug. The mug Ed gave him as a birthday present, it said 'less sad, more rad' with big letters and a skeleton with shutter shades stood in the middle of the phrase. “You want anything?”

Isaac snickered at his friend mug but didn't say anything about it. “A cup of coffee would be great.”

Max gave a thumbs up while taking a sip of his coffee, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste and opened a cupboard, probably looking for sugar. “You can go sit on the sofa. I'll be there in a minute.”

Isaac complied and walked towards the living room, sitting on the big sofa that was in the middle of the room. He reached for the TV remote, turning it on and zapping from channel to channel, he stopped when he found some kind of sitcom.  
Max came to the living room, two mugs in one hand and a plate of toasts with what appeared to be jam in the other. He put the plate and his mug on the table, while giving the other to Isaac to hold. The ginger took it with a slight “thank you” and looked at it. He didn't know why he expected anything else, but he tried to hide his disappointment when finding out his mug didn't have any colours or decorative patterns too.

Apparently he didn't hide it well since he heard a chuckle from Max. “God, I'll make sure you have a cool mug someday too, don't worry.” He took a sip from his coffee and looked at the TV, hearing one of the actors say a punchline and a laugh track going off in the background.  
Isaac huffed and blushed slightly. He took a sip from his coffee too while watching the TV in silence along with his friend.

* * *

 

“Why am I driving? It was your idea!”

“You're the one who tagged along!”

“I had to make sure you take care of Scrap! Besides you were thinking to stay in a car all by yourself! ”

Isaac rolled his eyes “It wouldn't have been that bad! Besides just imagining the scenery makes it seem so worth it!” Isaac said as he opened the car window.

Max looked round him and deadpanned at the other. “I just see dirt” He let the corner of his lips curve upwards when his companion hit his arm gently.

“Stop being so pessimistic. It can't be worse than staying home for the entire holidays like you were planning to do.”

“Yeah! You're totally right! We're going to have the time of our lives only eating gas station food and sleeping in car seats!” When he didn't hear any complaint and was just met with silence he stopped looking at the road for a minute to see Isaac and took a deep breath. He noticed that watching how the sun rays reflected on Isaac's face was pretty hypnotic.

“...I know that was sarcasm but doesn't it sound exciting?” A strange spark shined in Isaac's blue eyes and smiled hopeful at Max.

_'Max, this is the first day. Get a hold of yourself, jeez.'_  
Max coughed and looked at the highway ahead of them. “Alright, it probably can't be lamer than what I was planning to do all summer.”

* * *

 

“Stop, stop!” Max pressed the brakes and nearly hit his head with the steering wheel in the process.

“What?! What happened?!”

“Look at that sunset. I _have_ to take a photo of that” Isaac said while pointing excitedly at the orange evening sky.

Max groaned, throwing his head back hitting the car seat and lifting it again just to hit it a second time. The sound of the car door opening made him lower his gaze from the car ceiling to the passenger's seat, exhaling audibly when he found it empty. Max opened the door from his side and exited the car with sluggishness. He leaned on the car while watching Isaac take picture after picture of the sky with his phone.  
“Do you really need to get out of the car to make a photo?”

“I need a good angle, Max” He answered without turning his gaze from the phone's screen, taking photo after photo.

Max smiled while he kept leaning on the car _'He is really excited about this, isn't he?'_  
“Want me to take you a photo?” He asked loud enough for the other to hear him from the distance.

Isaac turned quickly with a surprised stare at Max, not expecting him to offer his help. He gave a thankful smile while nodding at the other. “Yes, that would be nice.”

Max walked towards him and took Isaac's phone while the other got to a great spot and posed. He still made peace signs like a child. It was a bit endearing.  
Max pressed button and took the picture hearing a distinct _'click'._ He returned the phone to the ginger and started to walk back to the car.

“Hey, Max.” He turned his back when the other called for him and nearly went blind when a bright light shone directly into his eyes. Max quickly brought his hands to his face and muttered a curse.

“...Oops?” Max only grunted at Isaac and the other put his hands up to signal innocence. It didn't really work since he couldn't see him. “I didn't-” Isaac tried to suppress a laugh but came out as a snort. “I didn't intend for the flash to go out.” He snickered when he heard Max groan again but took a few steps towards him a little worried “Are you okay?”

“Peachy.” Max said with a low voice, and blinked twice to get accustomed to the light around them. He looked at Isaac who was looking at his phone while chuckling into his hand.

“Oh my god, you look hilarious.”

“Well...” Max gave the other some pats on the shoulder and leaned on it with a long smile. “I hope it was worth it 'cuz you're driving for the rest of the day.” He said and began to walk towards the car while sensing the other's annoyed stare on the back of his neck.

“I didn't do it on purpose!” Isaac said loudly. Max completely ignored him and got on the passenger's seat. Isaac rolled his eyes and walked towards the car to get on the driver's seat. Once he got inside he glanced at Max who was putting on the security belt.

“And you better not send that to anyone.” Max said as he yawned, which made the sentence quite hard to understand.

“You're already going to sleep?”

“Just a quick nap, until it's my turn to drive again.” He answered while putting his cap over his face and using his arms as a cushion.

“And that will be...?”

“Until I wake up and some time more.”

Isaac rolled his eyes “So, until you want to.”

Max shrugged “My car, my rules.” He said and Isaac could hear his grin on his voice. After that, he didn't say anything else so Isaac started the car.

* * *

 

Alright, so maybe Isaac got kinda bored after a while from the quietness that was surrounding him. Maybe he was starting to wish that Max woke up already to at least talk about something. But he was fine, totally fine. The road was calm, the stars in the sky were quite a beautiful sight and the sounds that Max let out while sleeping definitely did not distract him.

He noticed a gas stop in the distance and remembered that it was probably time to eat something. Isaac pulled over and parked in front of it.  
He looked at Max. Hat over face, chest rising and falling in a calm pace and the sound of him slightly snoring every now and then.  
...Isaac couldn't help himself. He had to take a video, just fifteen seconds. The sight was too funny to let it pass. He held his giggles and saved the video on his phone.  
The ginger put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Max, taking the cap off his face though it didn't wake him up. Isaac put the hat down and looked at the now uncovered face of his sleeping companion, his skin looked really soft under the soft light that surrounded them.  
Suddenly, his hand did something really weird, like it was itching to touch the other's face. His fingers were inches away from gracing the brunet's cheek until he stopped himself at the last second.

He quickly turned to open the car door, putting one hand in the door handle but stared at Max over his shoulder one last time. He sighed.  
...One more photo can't be bad, right?  
He looked at his friend through the phone camera, trying to fit the fraction of night sky that could be seen through the car window in the frame too.

_Click._

Isaac checked the photo he just took and smiled satisfied. This was a good one.  
He jumped in his seat when he heard the other yawn and waking up. Isaac quickly put his phone in his pocket, nearly dropping it in the process.

Max reached to his head and when he only felt air, he started searching blindly around him. “Where's my hat?” He said sleepily, and looked confused at his cap that was laying on Isaac's seat.

“I... Was actually about to wake you up.” Isaac said while lending the hat to his friend. “Aren't you hungry?”

Max's eyes brightened and he stretched his arms, hitting the car ceiling in the process. “Do you think they'll have something actually edible there?

Isaac shrugged. “It's worth a try.” He said and exited the car while the brunet did the same.

 

Walking one step into the store and the sound of music that resembled the one of an elevator welcomed them. Isaac looked at the counter where someone was reading some kind of magazine in a lazy manner and didn't even lift their gaze from what they were reading to greet the newcomers.

“Alright... Let's see what we can find to eat in here.” They both went to different aisles, Max next to the fridges that contained different types of drinks and Isaac went towards the shelves that had sweets and other snacks displayed.

* * *

 

Max looked down at the things that poked out of the plastic bag Isaac held: A bunch of things that looked like... Two bag of chips (that seemed to have a pretty bland taste in Max's opinion), a bottle of juice, four cereal bar and a chocolate bar.

“What... Is all of that?” Max pointed to the bag in general.

“The only brand of potato chips that I'm capable to eat in this whole store, cereal bars made of almonds and honey and, orange juice and black chocolate because I'm craving something sweet.” Isaac answered while getting each thing out of the bag for Max to see and putting them inside again.

“...So you're going live out of bags of deep fried potato, a bunch of nuts stuck together and... Hold on, how can you say that black chocolate is sweet?”

“I would have picked fruits too if I could but the store didn't seem to sell any. And it is sweet! You're just not used to the taste.”

“They do say that your people have no tastebuds”

“You say "my people" like I'm some kind of alien” Isaac said raising an eyebrow. He would have crossed his arms too if he could.

“You're vegan and a red-head. You're like, barely human at this point.” 

“Oh, hardy har har.”  
Isaac let out a gasp of surprise when Max stuck his hand in the bag he was holding without any warning while completely disregarding Isaac's complaints. “Hey, this is my stuff!”

Max quickly opened one of the bag of chips under the other's angry stare and took a bite of one of the chips. He grimaced. “Yeah, no. I'm taking us to a real restaurant as soon as possible.”

Isaac snatched the bag from his friend's hand and brought it to his chest protectively. “It's my choice if I want to eat junk food for the whole trip”

Max flicked Isaac's forehead with a smirk “And it's my choice if I want us to eat properly. Now, lend me your phone.”

The ginger stared at the extended hand and scrunched his nose. “No.” He answered, earning a deep exaggerated sigh from Max. “I already "lend" you my chips. Use your own.” He said while making quotation marks with his fingers.

Max deadpanned and took out his flip-phone from his pocket without even breaking eye contact “Hey Siri, could you tell me when are you going to be adaptable for flip-phones?” He said sarcastically while raising one eyebrow at Isaac.

Isaac snorted and searched for his phone in his pocket “When are you going to get a proper cellphone?” He let Max take his phone once he found it.

“The day I get a proper job maybe.” Max answered while typing "nearest vegan restaurant" in the search engine and clicked his tongue. “It's so far... They should make more of those around here.” 

Isaac looked over Max's shoulder to see his phone screen and according to the map that it showed, the nearest restaurant wasn't so near. Nevertheless, Isaac smiled slightly. “At least we have another stop on the way to Isabel's restaurant” Max returned the phone to Isaac and they started walking back to the car. “And what did you get?” Isaac asked pointing at the other's plastic bag.

“Just bread and some ham. Also, water.”

“Can we... Are you sure you want to eat inside the car?” Isaac asked unsure.

Max shrugged. “As long as we don't make a big mess, I don't see the problem.”

 

They got inside the car, this time Max took the driver's seat while Isaac sat on the passenger's one. The brunet was trying to get his meal out of the bag when he heard the other calling and turned to look at Isaac, only to hear a click of a photo being taken. It took him a couple of seconds to process what happened. But when he did, he huffed and stared at the other with narrowed eyes. He looked down at the phone screen to see the picture his friend just took. This time, it was a _selfie_.

“You don't look so bad in this one.” Isaac said with a grin. In the photo Isaac was making a peace sign while smiling at the camera with Max behind him. Comparing it to the other one, at least Max didn't look like he was about to sneeze.

“I swear I'm going to throw your phone out of the car window when you are sleeping.”

“You never want to take a picture with me, so I have to improvise.”

“You didn't ask!”

“Would you accept?” Isaac asked lifting one eyebrow with incredibility.

Max huffed. “You know I don't know what to do in front of a camera.”

“The only thing you have to do is smile, Max.”

“Is making peace signs part of the protocol too?”

Isaac jumped and opened his mouth to retort but didn't find anything to say. “Shut up, Max!” He said, feeling blood run up to his cheeks and hiding it giving his back to Max while searching for the cereal bars in his own plastic bag.

* * *

 

_Second day._

 

“Max. Truth or dare?” Isaac was leaning with his back on the car door, one of his legs touching the floor while the other was bent on the car seat. He took out his shoes and also his security belt some time ago (ignoring Max's advice to not do that) after he realised they were the only car passing through the highway.  
The car radio was on, playing some popular pop song in a low volume, the lyrics were starting to get stuck in Max's head and he hated it.

“I seriously can't believe we are playing this at...” Max pulled out Isaac's phone from the gloves compartment and lighted up the screen. “1 AM. Just go to sleep before it's your turn to drive, man.”

“In five minutes. Truth or dare?” Isaac repeated.

Max clicked his tongue. “Truth.”

“Is this your first time on a road trip?”

Max snorted and looked at the other “Is that really your question? So boring.”

“Just answer.”

“Fine. No, it isn't my first time road tripping. I have gone with Zoey and dad before. But it sure as hell wasn't such a pain like this one.”

The ginger frowned and was ready to say something but shut his mouth and laid his head on the glass window beside him, looking at his reflection from the side-view mirror.

“Ah, it's my turn, right? Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to go to sleep.”

“Max.” Isaac frowned while the other sighed.

“Alright, let me think.” It took him a couple of seconds. “I dare you to try to touch your nose with your tongue.” He said amused.

Isaac glared at the other for some time but complied to his dare. He didn't know how he looked while doing it, but probably the sight of him going crosseyed was very funny to Max since he was laughing pretty hard. He stopped trying after ten seconds of failure.  
Max kept laughing for a good minute. “Ah, God. I should have taken a picture of that.”

Isaac smiled and yawned. “Alright, last one. Truth or dare.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Truth.” He said again.

The ginger looked down at his fidgety hands, playing with both thumbs. “Do you... Are you enjoying this?”

“Of course, I'm having the time of my life playing Truth or Dare at 1 AM.”

“What? No! I-” He turned his head to see the other smirking while still looking ahead of him and Isaac gently kicked him on the side with his foot, making Max chuckle. “You know what I'm talking about, you jerk.”

“Dude, you should know by know that you can't take everything I say seriously.” 

“And that's why I'm asking, Max.”

Max rolled his eyes before talking. “Well, it is great. Though, it would have been better if someone I know wouldn't have flashed me with his phone right in the eyes when we were just starting this beautiful journey.”

Isaac laughed. “It was an accident!”

“Yeah, right.”

“Ok, but Max, seriously, I didn't intend to do that.”

“Isaac.” The ginger stared at Max who was smiling at him. “Dude, I know. Just go to sleep already.”

Isaac returned the smile and nodded. “Alright.” He got away from the door and tried to lay in a comfortable position on the car seat. “Good night.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sweet dreams and all that. See you in two hours.”

“Don't you dare.” Isaac said turning his head to his companion slightly.

“Just sleep, Isaac.” Isaac huffed and got back to his comfortable position on the car seat.

* * *

 

And Isaac was right, Max didn't dare. It was already 5 AM. His arms were dying, his eyes were dropping, and this was probably the sixtieth time he has yawned. But he still hasn't woken Isaac up. He just looked so peaceful leaning against the car seat, chest rising and falling in a calm manner...  
Max quickly opened his eyes, not even remembering when he had closed them. He pressed the brakes, yep, that was it. He wasn't risking his or Isaac's life just so the ginger could sleep, not even if he looked stupidly adorable while doing it.  
Max shook Isaac's shoulder slightly for some minutes until the other woke up.

“What?” Isaac rubbed his eyes and looked at the other, then at the sky and blinked confused. “Max, what time is it?”

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. It's 5 AM.” He said while leaning his head in the car seat. Exhausted or not, teasing Isaac was always a priority.

“What?! Max! You didn't sleep in all this time?!” He said straightening up from his sitting position.

The brunet only shrugged. “You did say that I shouldn't dare.”

Isaac sighed and pulled the door handle to get out of the car. “I can't believe you.”

Max yawned again and got out of the car too. Or, well... He tried to. God, what was walking? His legs felt like jelly. One step and he leaned on the car to stabilise himself, he looked at Isaac who got near him to help him but he shook his index finger at him. “No, no. I got this.” He said, while trying to make his legs work, they started to remember what walking was again after a couple of seconds later.

Max got inside the passenger's seat while Isaac went to the driver's one.  
“Now, go to sleep. You look like a zombie.” Isaac said as Max gave him a thumbs up, finally finding a comfortable position in the car seat.

* * *

 

Max woke up with the sound of the car tires rolling against the paved road. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned while closing them again after the sunlight shined directly into his eyes, he put his cap over his eyes but it wasn't very effective.

“What time is it?” He asked as his voice was muffled over his cap.

“What?” He heard Isaac say.

“I said:” He took his cap off his face and sleepily turned his head to Isaac. “What time is it?” He repeated.

The ginger nodded to his phone that was resting against his seat. Max took it and sighed at the hour that it's screen showed: 10 AM.

“You feel a little better?”

“Well, at least I don't feel like dying so that's an improvement.” He stretched and sat up. “Really thirsty though.” He looked behind him at the plastic bags sitting in the backseats and hoped for his water bottle to still have something as he took his plastic bag. He sighed when he found it empty.

“I think I still have some of the orange juice left, you can have it.” Isaac said.

Max reached to the other plastic bag and found out that besides orange juice there was still some of the chips left as well. “Could I have some of these too?” He asked holding up the bag of chips.

Isaac raised an eyebrow. “Weren't they "a really bland taste"?” He said imitating Max's voice.

The brunet snorted. “Hunger can overlook anything, my friend.” He said as he took the bag and ate some of the chips. He knew Isaac would let him either way. He looked up to Isaac who was looking at him in a funny way. “What?”

“Nothing, just remembered something.”

“Mhm?” Max tried to say with his mouth full of chips.

“Remember when we called each other "loose friends"?”

“Oh, yeah. Back in school.”

“How did we stop saying that?”

Max chewed on the chips loosely and shrugged while swallowing. “Think we had a silly fight. You stopped talking to me, then I asked you why and you brought that up. Tried to explain to you that it was a joke for some time until we were square again.” Max resumed.

“Wow.” Isaac turned back to watch the high way. “We never learn, do we?”

The brunet snorted. “More like _you_ never learn.”

“Hey, it was just my fault as it was yours.”

Max put his hand in his forehead chuckling “Oh my god, we're doing this? Are we actually fighting for something that happened ages ago?”

“I never forget, Max. Remember that.”

“Hah, talk about being petty.” He commented and chuckled as Isaac's elbow hit his arm.

Max unscrewed the bottle's lid after he was done with the chips and brung the juice up to his mouth. _'Indirect kiss.'_ His mind said. _'Shut up.'_ He responded and proceeded to drink the orange juice.

* * *

 

After that, it didn't take too much time to find the restaurant they searched for yesterday.  
They were looking over the restaurants big window and Max looked down to himself and then back to the people inside the restaurant. “I feel like we're a little underdressed for this place...”

The ginger trailed his eyes up and down his friend for a moment, he put his hand on his chin and turned his gaze to the restaurant and then back to Max's hoodie and trousers, finally, he shook his head. “No, you're fine. Let me just...” He reached over to the other's cap and took it out, then he combed Max's hair with his fingers. “Better. You should leave the hat here though.” Isaac put down Max's hat. He looked up at the brunet and raised an eyebrow confused at the other's tense shoulders. “Max?” The ginger called and his friend jumped in the car, turning to him with his face slightly red.

“Huh?”

“Did you hear me?”

Max sucked the inside of his cheek with narrowed eyes, trying to hide the fact that his brain had totally shut down during Isaac's speech. He avoided the other's gaze and his eyes fell on the baseball cap that Isaac held by the brim. Finally his eyes widened in recognition when he connected the dots and gulped audibly. “Right, right. Leave the hat in the car.” He reached up to hide his blushing face with his cap and frowned when he found nothing, he tried to make it seem as if he was reaching up to scratch his cheek. “Let's go.” He said and opened the car door while Isaac did the same from the other side.

They walked inside the establishment and all that could be heard was the sound of people talking and cutlery hitting against each other. The restaurant wasn't really full, just some people here an there.  
The walls had nice tones of brown and white in it which matched really good with the tables and tablecloths. Plants decorated the inside of the windows and gave it a nice touch.

“I like this place.” Isaac said turning his head everywhere with a smile from ear to ear.

Max teared his eyes away from the ginger to look around the place, he smirked. “Well, it's better than what I imagined.”

“And what were you expecting exactly?” Before Max could respond he raised his index finger. “If I hear a vegan joke I swear I'm leaving you here and stealing your car.”

Max closed his mouth and stayed silent for a second before smirking again. “How _vegangeful._ ”

Isaac looked up at him and snorted while shaking his head. “That was awful.” He said and Max chuckled by his side.  
They took place in a table for two and looked at the menus while they waited for a waiter to come.

* * *

 

The meal was delicious and Isaac enjoyed every second of it. Though once the waiter placed the check they asked for on the table and his friend moved his hand towards his pocket he knew it was the start of a long conversation.

“Max, no” Isaac said grabbing Max's wrist before he even got to get out his wallet.

“Max, yes.” The brunet replied snatching his wrist from the others grab and getting out the money from his pocket.

Isaac moved again to grab the other's hand with his while he searched for his own wallet in his pants. “I'm not letting you pay for this. You already paid for gas money the last time.”

Max's fingers hesitated for a moment, though it wasn't because of the money. He pinched the hand Isaac was holding his with his fingers.“You already drove us here. I'll pay.”

Isaac put his hands together in front of his face and took a deep breath. “Max, I swear to God if you pay for this I'll post all the photos we took during this trip on every social media.” He said with narrowed eyes.

Max gasped. “You wouldn't dare.”

“You know I would.” He replied with a sardonic smile.

The brunet lifted an eyebrow and tried to seem calm. “Whatever, you loser. Who even follows you on any social media.”

“Let me think: your father, who would spread them and share them with every single one of your relatives. Which includes your sister, who would make fun of it for; I estimate, quite a long time. Ed and Isabel, who would do just the same. Do you want me to continue?” He asked numbering all the people he said with his fingers and batting his eyelids pretending innocence.

Max opened his mouth and closed it numerous times before clicking his tongue, crossing his arms and sat hunched on his seat. “Do it before I change my mind.” He said between clenched teeth.  
And Isaac happily put the money above the check while leaving a tip for the waiter too.  
They both got up from their seats to walk back to their car, Isaac still smiling victorious and Max with his hands sticking far deep in the pocket of his hoodie.  
“Next time, I'm gonna pay for it and you will do nothing to stop me.” Max grumbled.

'He said he wants a next time.' Isaac thought while letting his mind wander. Though, he was probably just being nice. He looked up to his friend and smiled unconsciously. _'I hope there's a next time.'_ He found himself thinking.  
“Whatever you say, Max.” He said instead while both of them got out of the restaurant.

* * *

 

_Third day._

 

Isaac opened his eyes from his sleep and liked his gums, and then groaned while rubbing his eyes. “I wish we could pass through a gasoline stop. I need to brush my teeth.”

He watched Max wince in his seat. “Ah... Should I have called you when I stopped to get gasoline around half an hour ago?” 

“Yeah, I would appreciate it if you remember next time.” Isaac sighed and stretched his arms.

“Eh, I'll try. I might have something to help you though, open the gloves compartment in front of you.” Isaac did as told and raised an eyebrow at all the mess that was in there. Some kind of papers, keys, baby wipes, lipstick... Wait, what the-... Isaac took the lipstick and raised it without saying anything. Why would Max have lipstick? There's no way he used it, his lips always looked kind of dry. _'Been watching them long enough, huh?'_ Said his internal voice that he totally ignored.  
Was Max seeing someone? But Isaac hadn't seen him with someone or heard anything about it. _'Well, it's not like you visited him a lot. You've convinced yourself that you don't want to annoy him or Ed.'_ His inner voice made an appearance again, to which Isaac frowned but still disregarded.  
Did Max even like boys? But he would have told him, right? _'Maybe you aren't as close as you thought you were.'_ Brain, I swear to God-. “Ah, so that's were the thing Zoey has been yelling me about has been.”

Isaac blinked from his trance and looked at the other. “Huh?” Was the only sound he could make.

Max pointed at the lipstick that the ginger was holding. “That's from my sister.” He said while turning to look at the road again. And Isaac let go of all the air that he has been holding and felt the tight knot inside his throat loosen. He looked down at the lipstick and breathed normally, feeling like his lungs had been asking him to do that for some time. When did he stop breathing?  
He put the make up back in the gloves compartment. “Anyway, I think there's a pack of mints somewhere there. For the bad breath.” Max said, and Isaac searched and found the little green pack. He took three mints and put the pack back where it was while closing the compartment.

“Thank you.” The ginger said chewing, feeling the strong taste of mint in his tongue. “It's better than nothing.” He looked up at Max, who nodded at him. Isaac tried to look away but kept letting his gaze trail back to the other's face every 10 seconds. Why did he get like that over a lipstick? But during those thoughts part of him was right. He didn't know Max's sexual orientation. “Max.” He found himself calling and kept chewing for a moment. “What do you like?”  
_What?_

“What?” The brunet asked confused, turning his head at his passenger. “What do you mean?”

Isaac hands started sweating and felt his thumbs start fidgeting, hitting one with the other. “Well, you know...” Isaac let out a nervous laugh and swallowed.  
_...Wait._  
Isaac started coughing like crazy, feeling the mints get stuck in his throat.

“Isaac! Oh my god, dude, are you okay?!” He heard Max say worried.  
_'This is it. This is how you're going down. Because of some mints you swallowed when you got nervous trying to ask your best friend and stupid crush his sexuality.'_ Wait, wha-?!  
Isaac coughed even louder. He suddenly felt the door by his side open, and two hands gripped his arm and pulled him to get outside the car. He obliged but felt his legs go weak one step outside and his knees hit the hard floor. One hand patted his back with force, one, two, three times until at the fourth one the mints stuck in his throat came out like a bullet.

Isaac kept coughing, letting his palms touch the ground. He breathed sharply for some seconds, feeling his chest move up and down.  
He waited for some seconds until he was certain he could breath again to look at his saviour. Max was on his knees like him, breathing heavily too. They both locked gazes and the brunet sat on the road, sighing relieved when he realised the ginger was actually okay.

“Alright.” Max said with a high tone, trying to breath normally. “Yeah, that's one way of getting me to decide to learn the Heimlich Maneuver. Thanks, Isaac.” He took his hat off his head, put one hand in his forehead, letting his head fall back and muttered a curse.

Isaac sat on the road too and realised how lucky they were that it was totally empty. He looked down at his trembling hands and frowned to himself. _'Well... That was embarrassing.'_

“I'm not letting you near a pack of anything seemingly small for the rest of this fucking trip.” Max said, still not moving from his position. Isaac turned to look at him.  
Max moved his head down to look at him sharply and pointed at Isaac with his index finger. “Don't you look at me like that. I am angry right now.”

Isaac frowned since he didn't realise how he was looking at his friend. “I'm not looking at you in any way.” He watched Max stand up and walk towards the car and he did the same but stopped when the brunet pushed something to his chest. Isaac looked at the water bottle Max held.

“Drink. You sound like you need it.” Isaac took the bottle and opened it, drinking about half of the liquid in one swing. “Alright... You definitely needed it.” Max said jokingly, but it didn't have the same amused tone as usual. He took the bottle from Isaac's hands and tapped it with his fingers.

The ginger averted his gaze and looked everywhere but his friend's face. “I'm sorry...”

Max lifted his gaze up confused. “Why are you apologising?”

Isaac shrugged still not looking at the other. “I don't know... I feel like I have to say it.” He felt a finger pressing his forehead and finally looked up Max's dark brown eyes, he never really understood why some people said that brown eyes were boring. _'Isaac, focus.'_

“You'll end up getting wrinkles if you frown so much, you know?” It took Isaac some time to realise that the other had talked. The ginger slapped the other's finger from his face with the back of his hand. Max put his hands in his pockets and inhaled deeply before exhaling. “I'm not mad at you, Isaac.”

Isaac then tightened his lips and crossed his arms. “Yeah, well. You shouldn't be, it's not my fault.”

Max lifted both his arms, with a confused expression on his face. “But didn't you just-! You change your mind really fast, do you know that?!” He sighed and started to walk back to the driver's seat but a hand gripping on his forearm stopped him, he looked at Isaac over his shoulder expectantly.

“Let me drive now. You've been driving for a long time already.”

Max took a second to think. He looked at the other and his unsure stare crashed with Isaac's decisive one. Max sighed. “Just... No more mints, okay?”

“I prom-” He stopped himself and rephrased. “Okay, no more mints.”

Max smiled endearingly and turned to walk to the passenger's seat, not before patting his friend on the shoulder.  
They both went inside the car, Isaac turned on the car while Max buckled up his seatbelt.

“Right, do you mind if I take your phone for... A couple of minutes?”

His phone was in one of his trouser's pocket, which meant that someone had to take it out. Isaac swallowed, yeah, he could do this alone. “Sure, wait a second.” To Max's despair, he tried to search for his phone with one hand and to drive with the other.

“What do you think you're doing?!” Max shrieked, lunging to the steering wheel, struggling while trying to drive the car on a straight line. He tried to get a better grip and ended up touching the other's hand, which made Isaac let go from it like he touched fire. Max looked at the ginger with wide eyes. “Are you mad?!” He screamed.

“Max, get off me!” Isaac said loudly, red starting to paint his face.

“I would if you just drove like a normal person!” The brunet answered, clenching his teeth.

“Alright! Just get off already!”

Max sat back on the passenger's seat, he sensed a tic starting to make appearance on his eyelid. He took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose. “You want to kill both of us, don't you?” He said through clenched teeth.

“Well, whose fault is it.” Isaac said under his breath.

“I was trying to get the car to drive straight!”

“You startled me!”

“You want to talk about startling someone?! You "startled" me when you nearly choked and you "startled" me just now!”

“The first one isn't my fault!”

“I'm not the one who tried to swallow a mint dry!”

“I was nervous!”

“About what?!” He asked exasperatedly.

Isaac threw his phone to Max's lap, frowning while averting his gaze. “Just take the phone, Max.” He said.

Max glared. Then he sighed and opened the gloves compartment, taking out a pair of earbuds and plugging it on Isaac's phone. He gave the other one last look before putting them on.

* * *

 

It's been around the eightieth time he has glanced Max's way. They've been silent for around an hour since the whole argument. His passenger seemed to be submerged in whatever he was watching on his phone, frowning deeply and holding his head with one of his hands, his shoulders still seemed to be tense, but at least more relaxed than before.  
_'Maybe you should apologise.'_ He though, then he clicked his tongue and straightened his back. Yeah, and apologise for what exactly? All of this wasn't his fault. Yes, maybe finding out that he liked his best friend left him head on the clouds more than down to earth. Whatever, this are things that happen, being around someone who cares for you for so many days would obviously make you feel confused. When all this trip ended, all will be gone. All of it.

“Are you okay?” Suddenly, Max's voice made him leave his thoughts. “You look... Kinda sad.”

He shook his head. “I'm fine. Don't worry.” He felt the other's eyes watching him unsurely, but Isaac kept looking straight ahead. He started reading every billboard and sign that appeared to ignore the other's gaze.  
_'Sale in trousers. 50% off.', 'Thai Buffet. Children below 6 years old free entrance.', 'some kind of town's name he couldn't pronounce ahead.', 'IKEA. Now with new desk designs.'_  
...Wait, was he supposed to take that turn?

Isaac coughed. “...Max?” The other looked at him. “Could you search where I'm supposed to go from here? I... Don't have any idea where we are right now...” When he only got silence for an answer he looked at the from the corner of his eyes, watching him look at his phone with a really tight smile. “Max?”

The brunet only let out an “Umm...”

Isaac tried to take a look at the other's phone, only to find the screen completely black. He remembered how Max has been all the day with his phone and quickly connected the dots. “Please, don't tell me it ran out of battery”

“I may or may not have spent too much time watching Heimlich Maneuver tutorials...”

“God, Max! That's what you've been doing all day?” 

“I don't want to panic when I see someone choking ever again, Isaac!”

He exhaled through his nose. He can't really be mad at the other for that. Isaac stayed silent for a moment and kept driving. _'Okay, maybe it wasn't your fault, but it wasn't his either.'_ Isaac bit his lip before saying something. “I'm sorry I put you through that.”

Max looked Isaac, the ginger saw his shoulders finally relaxing. He let out a sigh and readjusted his cap. “Whatever. I'm sorry I used all your phone battery.”

Isaac shrugged and smiled sympathetically. “I guess we'll need to ask someone for directions?”

Max groaned but didn't complain because his friend was actually right.

* * *

 

The sound of a bell sounding when they opened the door was the first thing they heard one step in, the smell of cinnamon incense surrounded the shop. Isaac inevitably smiled at the good atmosphere.

Two women welcomed them, one on the counter and the other seemed to be readjusting something from one of the desks. “Oh, welcome you two! We're actually about to close in thirty minutes!”

“Actually, we're here to ask-”

Isaac grabbed the other's arm and pulled him towards the store. “Don't worry! We'll try to be quick!”  
Max kept following the other with a resigned look. He knew this was going to happen. Goddamnit, they could have gotten inside a motel reception or something to ask for directions, why did it have to be a gift shop?

Isaac looked at the few key chains and fridge magnets that hanged in one of the walls before turning to Max's judging face staring at him. “W-what? Look, we might never come here again. Let's just take a look.”  
Max sighed, and walked some steps away from the ginger, looking around the store.  
Big steel shelves with mugs of different sizes, colours and designs stood beside the wall. Max snickered, remembering his own words from some days ago.  
_“God, I'll make sure you have a cool mug someday too, don't worry.”_

The brunet took one of the mugs, turning it around in his hands, and putting it back on the shelve. This process was repeated for some time. Until one of the few cups in the shelve all the way down drew his attention, it seemed to be the only one completely blue on the inside. He smiled at the drawing imprinted in it's side. This was definitely for Isaac. “Bingo.” He went to hide it somewhere all the way back with other mugs so nobody got it before him, while trying to find a good spot, he noticed another one. He nearly let out a loud laugh reading the cup's inscription. He set the cup in his hand on the shelve and took the other one. He covered his mouth with his hand to not laugh. Double bingo.

* * *

 

Some minutes later, they finally asked for directions to get to Isabel's restaurant. It seemed to be a few streets from the one they were in, but they were nearly there. The ginger smiled excited while Max just watched his expression trying to hide his endearment.

“Have a good night!” The women said while waving happily as the door bell ringed to announce their clients exit.

“Thank you!” Isaac went some steps outside the store and Max stopped suddenly.

“I think I left something in there! Keep walking, I'll be there in a second!” The brunet shouted while walking quickly back to the shop's entrance.

Isaac looked at the other confused but obliged anyway, getting in the passenger's seat and stretching happily. Finally, it was his turn to let his arms relax. He turned on the radio and searched for something to listen to, the sound of an acoustic guitar played through it and he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.  
Suddenly the sound of the car door being opened startled him and sighed in relief when he saw Max on his side. “Did you find whatever you lost?”

“Yeah, I did.” Max chuckled and turned to his friend, holding a bag with the store's name with one hand. Isaac looked at his friend and saw that his smile read excitement but his eyes gleamed with mischief. Oh god, what did he do or what was he going to do. “Got you some gifts.” He said while handing him the bag.

Isaac's eyes widened and took the plastic bag. He took a look inside and found out that whatever it was that Max bought, there were two things and he got it wrapped in colourful paper. He lifted his gaze to the other, his expression still the same. “Max, what is this?”

“It's not a surprise if I tell you, dork. Open it.”

Isaac took one of the wrapped gifts and tore the paper with delicacy but quickly without trying to hide his curiosity. Soon, the wrapper showed a mug. A white mug that was blue on the inside, with a happy raining cloud decorating it. Turning it from side to side, Isaac was smiling like crazy but trying to hold back his giggles. “Max, you didn't have to.”

“Yes, I did. You looked at my rad mug with too much jealousy.” Max said smiling. Then he scratched the back of his head. “It's also... Kind of an apology gift. Sorry for the whole argument that we had this evening.”

Isaac stared at Max, his expression totally awe-struck. Then he smiled and shook his head. “Seriously, you didn't had to. You perfect- Friend!” He ended loudly, making the other jump in his seat.

Max raised and eyebrow confused but still smiling. “Perfect friend?”

Isaac felt the palm of his hands start to sweat and he tapped the side of mug with his finger nervously. He nodded. “Well, yeah. You're an amazing friend, Max. And it's not just for the mug, seriously. Thank you.”

“Okay...” Max grinned and shrugged. “Sounds fake but okay.”

Isaac clicked his tongue. “Just take the freaking compliment.” The brunet laughed.

“You are a really good friend too, you know that right?”

“No, no, no. You already gave me this gift. At least let me compliment you without you returning the compliment.”

Max chuckled. “...Should I tell you that I bought two of them?” He pointed at the other wrapped present.

“Oh god, this for me too?” When Max nodded, Isaac smiled thankfully and tore the wrapper more quickly than the first one. He put the mug between his hands, reading what it said.

Then he brung his hands to his face, trying to not giggle too much while Max laughed by his side. “Max, why?” He said between chuckles, which made the brunet laugh harder. Isaac reread the phrase that was written in the mug and laughed again. _Kawaii in the streets, senpai in the sheets._ It said, in big black capital letters. Alright, it was pretty funny.

“I hope you like them.” Max said while laughing.

“I'm never using this one in public.” He commented pointing at the mug.

“Which is why, I have to make a deal with you!”

Of course he would. Isaac rolled his eyes still smiling. “Here we go.”

“You take one of these to your house, and the other to mine. Every time you come to visit and ask for a drink I'll give it to you in whichever you choose.”

Isaac sighed loudly. “Not fair, you know I want to bring this one with me!” He said pointing to the mug with the cloud.

The brunet grinned. “Which is why, you'll have to leave the 'Kawaii senpai' one with me.” He responded, holding said mug amused.

“I'm never asking you for a drink, ever again.” He tried to sound upset while frowning but didn't really work since he could not stop smiling.

* * *

 

“Shouldn't it be around here?” 

Isaac watched the town's road being illuminated by the street lights as they passed. “Maybe we should find a good spot to park the car and sleep? We can search for Isabel's tomorrow.”

“We're not sleeping inside the car in the middle of the night without a safe spot to park. And the safest spot I can think of right now is beside Isabel's house.”

“Max, this looks like a good town. I don't think anything will-”

“There it is!” Max interrupted as he pointed at the big house with the restaurant's name right above the big entrance, though the lights from the letters weren't turned off.  
Max parked right in front of it. “Every single window's dull black... I think nobody's awake.”

“Do you think we should call her?”

“Isn't she still living with her grandpa? Do you want to wake _him_ up?” They both stayed silent reminiscing their friend's grandfather's attitude every time they visited her years ago.  
They both shook their heads and Max went to turn off the headlights while Isaac went for the radio. Then they laid on their car seats, the brunet facing the ceiling and Isaac on his side, looking at his friend. He opened his mouth and closed it trying to say something, and repeated the process for some time.

“Max.” He finally called, when the other made some noise with his throat that resembled a 'what' he continued. “I can't sleep.”

Max smiled mockingly. “Isaac, you didn't even try to close your eyes.”

Isaac groaned. “But I don't feel like sleeping.”

“Then what do you feel like doing?” When Isaac was about to answer, he added. “I'm not playing truth or dare again.” Isaac closed his mouth with a pout.

“Then, can we just talk?”

The brunet shrugged. “Sure.” He went back to lay down on the seat with his arms in the back of his head.

They stayed silent again for some time until Isaac talked again. “You know... You were right.”

Max stayed quiet and in the same position for some time. “Oh, am I supposed to be surprised?” He said letting a grin grow on his lips.

Isaac frowned. “You know what, I changed my mind. I don't want to talk anymore.”

Max lifted his body from the car seat and leaned on his side. “Aw, c'mon. This is our last day in this trip. What was I right about?”

Isaac let out a sigh. “Even though I know you're going to break the mood with one of your jokes as always.” He gave the other a 'dirty' look and Max rolled his eyes. “You were right from the start... It would have been boring, to be alone during all of this.” He didn't hear any response from the other so he continued. “It was great. Spending all this time with you.” Isaac still didn't hear any answer from Max and turned his face at the other, confused by his silence.

Max was looking at Isaac with wide eyes, his hands twitched when their gazes met. “O-oh.” He turned back to his laid down position on the car seat. “Yeah, well.” He brought his fist to his mouth and coughed. “I too, had fun on this road trip.”

Isaac held back a snort. “Even though you nearly had a heart attack when I got chocked by a pack of mints?”

The brunet frowned. “Well, no. Except that one time everything was pretty great.”

“Even though you stayed one entire night until 5 AM awake?”

“Actually, that one was worth it.”

“What could be worth not sleeping until early morning, Max?”

Max remembered Isaac's sleeping face, his calm breath and how the stars seemed to reflect on his fair skin. He swallowed. “...Let's say I got to see some beautiful sights.”  
They both stayed silent for a moment. Max thinking about what his next words should be and Isaac trying to remember _since when_ does the other appreciate nature.  
The brunet coughed trying to gain the other's attention “I'll probably miss you, after this trip...” Max gripped his cap and made it hide even more of his face. “A lot.” 

Isaac lifted his head and looked at the other, the only thing he could see was his red ears and his clenched jaw. “R-right.” He started fidgeting with his fingers. This was starting to be a nervous habit. “...I'll try to visit you more? Is that okay?” Max got his hat out of his face and Isaac noticed that he was probably as crimson red as he felt his own face.

“Yeah. I'm cool with that.” Max said, maybe too quickly for his liking. Then he chuckled. scratching the back of his head. “Even though you will have that mug every time you come over?”

Isaac chuckled. “Jokes aside, I really appreciate it.”

“It being...?”

He shrugged. “The mugs? You letting me sleep more than 2 hours? Taking us to a restaurant?”

“I'm still mad you didn't let me pay that one time.” Max added but Isaac ignored him.

Isaac laid his chin in his hands smiling. He felt his face go red but he didn't care at this point, he just prayed it was dark enough for the other to not see it. “This trip in general is what I appreciate, I guess.” He looked at the brunet. “You're a good friend, Max.”

The brunet looked at Isaac wide eyed and then tried to hide his face with his cap again. “This is the second time you say that. It's nothing.”

Isaac clicked his tongue. “It is something!” He quickly reached over to Max's cap and tried to take it out and stop covering his face. “I-!” His words died in his throat. The feeling he felt when the other's dark brown eyes meet his blue ones resembled a bolt of electricity, he looked at Max's face and remembered the need he felt the other day to move his hand gently across his skin.  
Isaac totally forgot the words he was going to say. Hell, what language did he speak again? His body started moving by itself. He lowered his hand gripping Max's hat and it ended up on his shoulder. He noticed the brunet's breath hitching and Isaac realised that he himself wasn't even breathing at this point. Isaac moved his head down and placed a soft kiss on Max's cheek.  
Quickly he got up like the other's skin burned and Max looked at him wide eyed and biting his lip, pressed on his seat and just as blushed as Isaac was. They both looked at each other, maybe for too long and became an even darker shade of red. Suddenly they moved quickly, laying back down on their seats and giving their backs to each other.

“Then, good night!” Isaac nearly screamed hiding his completely red face with his hands.

“Mhm, you too!” Max sounded like he was asphyxiating and needed air.

The rest of the night resumed in Isaac thinking to himself between a variety of whys and hows. And Max's head ending up filled with screams being yelled in different tones.

* * *

 

Tick, tick.

Some kind of tickling sound woke up Max from his sleep, he rolled in his seat, grunting while covering his face as the sun shined brightly above him through the car's window.

Tick, tick.

When he heard the sound again Max finally opened his eyes sleepily, muttering complains about the bright sun rays annoying his sight. He searched blindly for his cap and once he put it on he turned to the source of the sound.  
In front of the car window from his side stood a girl, waving and smiling kindly. Max eyes widened and grinned while opening the car door and getting out. “Isabel!”

“The one and only!” Isabel said hugging Max by the shoulder. “How have you been, Max?” She asked smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh, I'm doing great. Made a three days long road trip to visit you, you know, the usual.” He shrugged while smirking.

“A little bird told me that you didn't come alone.” Isabel moved her eyebrows up and down, which Max responded with rolling his eyes and pointing to the inside of the car where Isaac laid in the passenger's seat, sleeping soundly.

Isabel rubbed her hands together and walked towards the car making as less sound as possible. She got her head inside the car and watched the other sleep.  
“Aw... He is so cute I barely feel capable of not waking him up.” She said in a low voice.

“Tell me about it.” Max turned his head to look at their surroundings and looked down at Isabel when he still hasn't heard any loud noise come out of her to wake up Isaac.  
The girl just looked at Max with amusement and he raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Isabel chuckled lowly. “Did you say that without thinking?”

Max looked a at Isabel confused and realisation hit him. He blushed and looked to his side trying to hide his face.

“Ah, young love.”

“You say that as if you're older than me, just wake him up already.”

Isabel sighed, probably noticing that Max didn't deny anything. She decided to get inside the car again and took a deep breath.  
“Rise and shine, Isaac!” Isabel said as loudly as she could. Isaac groaned loudly, trying to make clear his distaste for Isabel's enthusiasm. 

“Isabel, I'm happy to see you, but please let me sleep.” He said face pressed against the car seat, not even caring if the other couldn't hear him.

“Someone's a grumpy early in the morning! Sadly, we can't have that! Right, Max?” She asked turning to the other leaning on the car door.

“Right, right. Can't-” He paused his sentence and his eyes stared at a familiar figure sitting in one of the restaurants chairs. “Isabel... Did the little bird come with you or am I imagining things?”

“When did you get a new pet?” Isaac asked confused rubbing one of his eyes and straightening his back. Though, no one heard him.

“Of course he came! Wouldn't be the same without him.” Isabel said while waving to Ed who waved back and got up to walk towards them.

Max pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Of course.”

Ed waved at them with a grin as he got closer to the group. “Hey, guys!”

Isaac moved his head to look past Isabel, and raised both his eyebrows in surprise. “Wha-. How did you get here?”

“Why wouldn't I be here? I've never said I wasn't coming.” He said shrugging.

“No, but... _How_? We had to drive three days to get here.”

“A magician never reveals his secrets, Isaac.” Ed said while looking at Isabel knowingly as if they were sharing an inside joke.

Max hit his forehead with his hand and ran it down his face. “Please, don't tell me there's some kind of bullet train we could have rode instead of doing a road trip.”

Ed grinned. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Isaac got out of the car as Isabel did the same and walked towards the group. “...Good morning...” He looked through all of the gang until his eyes laid on Max's ones. They both averted their gaze, feeling the blush creep up to their faces.

Isabel and Ed looked at each other and when neither found an answer Isabel coughed trying to end the awkward atmosphere. “So... Are you guys hungry? We can make breakfast if you want.”

* * *

 

The sounds of plates being put on a table, knifes cutting and hitting the blade against the cutting board, oil frying food in the pan resonated through the restaurant kitchen.

“Are you sure your grandpa is okay with us cooking here?”

“Don't worry, as long as we clean the mess afterwards everything will be alright. Besides we aren't opening until 1 PM and the four of us wouldn't fit in a normal kitchen.”

Isaac nodded and kept cutting the tomatoes in silence. Isabel stopped peeling the potatoes to make fries and looked at him. “Hey, what exactly happened in this three days?”

Isaac nearly cut his finger with the knife's blade. He bit his lip and kept cutting anyway. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Just normal things.” He grunted when he felt a tug on his ear and finally turned his gaze to Isabel, her eyes fierce but still compassionate.

“Isaac, we are not kids anymore. I'm your friend, you know? You can tell me.”

Isaac twitched his nose and looked away, freeing his ear from Isabel's grip. “Really, it's nothing...” He looked at Isabel from the corners of his eyes, who know had a raised eyebrow. Isaac sighed and left the knife he was holding on the cutting board. “Everything was alright until last night.”

Isabel looked at Isaac, expecting some more details on what happened and sighed when she realised he wasn't going to tell her much more.  
She turned at their other two friends, frying bacon and eggs. They seemed to be talking about something but one look from Ed in the distance and she could tell Max was being evasive about it too. “You know, Max doesn't seem mad, so I don't think it was as bad as you're telling me.”

Isaac followed Isabel's gaze. Max was holding the frying pan while Ed dumped the ingredients on it, ignoring the other's complaints about doing it slowly. He unconsciously smiled and returned to hold the knife and cut the tomatoes. “I hope you're right.” He added.

Isabel grinned and put her hands on her hips in a proud stance. “Rule number one, Isaac: I'm always right.” Isaac raised an eyebrow and Isabel hit his arm slightly. Or well... As slightly as she could. “Okay, most of the time I'm always right.” She chuckled along with her friend and finally looked down at the task the ginger was doing. “What are you exactly going to do with so many tomatoes?” 

Isaac stopped cutting with wide eyes. “Um... A salad?” He said unsure.

“...For breakfast?”

Isaac shrugged and Isabel shook her head while patting his shoulder. “No, no. Leave those tomatoes right now.” She pushed him towards one of the rooms in the kitchen. She searched for something in the shelves and made Isaac hold it. He read the bag. “Flour?”

Isabel nodded. “Yes, we need flour... Baking powder.” She said as she got it out of the shelf and handed it to Isaac. “Sugar, salt.” She held the other ingredients and got out of the room being followed by a confused Isaac and opened one of the fridges. “Soy milk and...” She took the carton of milk and let the last word elongate. She smiled putting all the ingredients on the table while Isaac did the same. “And olive oil. Could you go ask Ed and Max if they're done frying?” She pointed at the duo while searching for a bowl on the cupboards.

Isaac looked at them unsure but nodded and walked towards the other two friends. Isabel watched the other two turn to the ginger, who was fidgeting with his fingers, probably stumbling in his words. Max seemed just as nervous and Ed looked confused. The blonde looked at Isabel and raised an eyebrow. Isabel subtly made a thumbs up and Ed understood instantly. He grinned and nodded.

Isaac returned with a bottle of olive oil and he looked like he was trying really hard to hide a smile. He handed the bottle to Isabel, who took it happily. “So... What are we doing?”

She rolled up her sleeves smirking. “We are making the best vegan pancakes ever made, Isaac.”

* * *

 

The table was filled with bacon, sausages, toast, beans... Probably everything that was needed for a perfect breakfast. The four friends were seated around the table.  
The sound of forks and knifes hitting against each other and the happy chit chat of the group filled the room.

Isaac put two pancakes on his plate and took the bottle of maple syrup under Max's impressed stare.

“Hey, you can eat those? Just a reminder that those are pancakes.”

“These are vegan, Isabel taught me how to make them.” Isaac answered excitedly as he took a piece of his breakfast and ate them, making delighted noises. 

Isabel smiled while munching on her bacon. “A good cook knows how to please all types of diets.” She said proudly.

“What about that time you said I couldn't boil spaghetti with milk?” Ed asked.

“Hey, I didn't say you couldn't. I said you could but I wouldn't let you eat it.”

“Go big or go home, Izzy.” Ed said and got hit by Isabel with a piece of tomato right in the glasses which made him chuckle.

“More like go to the hospital or stay without a horrible stomachache.” Max commented and Isaac snorted but kept eating his food. The brunet looked at the ginger's pancakes. “How are they?”

Isaac took another bite and swallowed before answering. “Better than the normal ones.” He answered. Max went towards his plate to steal a piece and lifted it from the table away from the other's reach. “Go eat your own!” He said smiling.

Max clicked his tongue and went to take one of the pancakes in the middle of the table. “You're no fun.” He took a bite and then smirked. “But you're a good cook, so bonus points for that.” He added, making Isaac blush slightly and let out a chuckle.

Isabel and Ed 'high-fived' each other under the table.

* * *

 

“Guys, guys! Group photo!” Isabel said running and pointing to her camera that she held with her other hand excitedly. She looked through the restaurants windows and saw the perfect spot outside. She ran towards it signalling for the other's to follow her.

She steadied the camera in one of the tables with her tongue sticking out as if it was hard work while her friends walked in front and made some distance from the camera. “Take some steps to the left... Not that long, Max, you're out of the frame.”

“It's not my fault I have long legs.” He said sticking his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and taking two steps to the right.

“Remember when Isaac was the tallest one?” Ed between chuckles.

“Ah. Angsty Isaac, how could I forget?” The brunet responded snickering which made Isaac roll his eyes.

“Alright! Let me set the timer... Go!” Isabel ran towards the group and got between Ed and Max, hugging them by the neck with each arm and smiled to the camera. Ed imitated Isabel's smile while Max just curved his lips upward and rested an arm Isaac's shoulder, Isaac looked at the peace sign Max's hand was making. _“Is making peace signs part of the protocol too?”_ Isaac smiled and did the same.

_Click._

He didn't hear the sound of the photo being taken but apparently everyone else did. Isabel walked with big steps towards the camera to see the photo, Ed stretched his tense arms for maintaining the same pose for more than two second and when Max untangled his arm from Isaac's shoulder, he didn't feel as if he was missing something, obviously not.

“Ooh...” Isabel giggled. “Isaac you weren't even looking at the camera!”

“What?” He raised his eyebrows confused. Now that he thought about it... Did he look? He didn't remember. “Let me see.” He walked quickly to Isabel before anyone else could say something.  
He nearly choked with his own saliva when he saw the picture that Isabel's camera showed. Isabel, Ed and Max looked good, then there was Isaac. He was smiling, yes, but not at the fricking camera, he was looking up at the brunet.

Isabel turned to look at Isaac with a glint of mischief in her eyes. “You had fun in the roadtrip, huh?” She said in a low voice only for the ginger to hear her.

“Please, delete that.” Isaac used the same tone to talk, feeling as red as a tomato.

“But it's so cute! Look at you, totally lovestruck.” Isabel made kissy noises and snorted at Isaac's reaction.

“If he looks bad, that's karma! For taking all those photos without my consent!” Max said loudly and walking towards them curiously to see the picture.

“What photos?” Ed asked.

“Oh, it's a long story. I'll tell you later.”

Isaac looked at their two friends walking towards them and quickly gave Isabel the camera “Aah! Let's do another one!” Isaac said and pushed Max to walk again to the spot they were before, making the other throw his head back and sigh as he was being pushed from his back.

“Does he look that bad?” Ed asked while chuckling at their friends antics.

“Eh... You can say that, sure.” Isabel answered with amusement. She looked at Ed and and laughed. “You have 'please show me the picture' written all over your face.”

“Well, I am a curious being by nature.”

“Alright, alright. Just don't tell anyone.” Ed imitated something like a zip being closed on his lips. Isabel showed the picture to Ed and the blonde made a perfectly shaped 'o' with his lips.

“Oh man, it's gotten worse.” He commented, making Isabel chuckle again.

Isabel turned her face to watch the other two still bickering with each other. Apparently, Max said something that made Isaac slap the cap off his head and now they were arguing on who should pick it up from the ground.

“When will they confess to each other? My bet's on the way back home.” Ed leaned his arm on Isabel's shoulder.

“Are you seriously asking me to bet on when our friends are going to get together?” Isabel frowned and Ed looked at her with a deadpan expression. After a couple of seconds, they both grinned. “Because you're definitely going to lose.”

“Isabel! Are we going to take the photo or do you plan make us wait for the rest of the day?”

“Have some patience, Max!” Isabel answered while putting the camera again on the table as Ed walked again back to their friends and Max muttered something under his breath that made Isaac laugh. Isabel tried to make a good angle so everyone fits in the frame, set the timer and quickly ran towards them.

“Alright! Eyes on the camera, Isaac!” She said.

“Oh my god, I know!” Isaac yelled while throwing his head back blushing to Isabel's amusement.

“Ok, c'mon now. Say 'cheese'!”

“Isaac's vegan. Can he say that?” Isaac purposely stepped on Max's foot. 

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> "Title of this" but every time the narrator says "said" and "look" it gets faster lmao (Seriously, I need to learn to stop saying those so much)  
> Well, this was fun!! The best thing? The fact that I searched for cool mugs to describe, y'all check [this](https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.319872940.8463/mug,standard,x400,left-bg,ffffff.jpg), [this](https://rlv.zcache.com/kawaii_in_the_streets_senpai_in_the_sheets_coffee_mug-r28ffb4551a6d4af29751222b0fd2a2de_x7jgr_8byvr_324.jpg) and [this](https://rlv.zcache.com/kawaii_rain_cloud_mug-r294094fcc56344e08968d405dfae497f_x7j1c_8byvr_324.jpg) out. I didn't make them up.
> 
> And I learned from it! I swear I had to make sure I put the right names of parts that are in the inside of a car like 50 times. Curse my short memory.  
> Also, are there bullet trains in USA? Who knows. I just... Really like Ed, okay? I wanted him to be there with the squad.
> 
> This ended up being longer than I intended... But I hope y'all liked it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Btw, if you see any grammatical/orthographic errors, please tell me. I'm still just a sprout trying to bloom here.  
> Happy maxaac week~!


End file.
